


Disney High: Where Dreams Come True

by adreamisawish15



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamisawish15/pseuds/adreamisawish15
Summary: Moana Waialiki is new to the prestigious Walt E. Disney High School having transferred halfway into the school year, just in time for prom. Soon enough, Moana is whisked into the world of typical high school drama within the student body of Disney High, with everyone having a story of their own. As Moana struggles to find her footing, she realizes that this school has more to it than what it appears to be. Friendships, romances, and even a hidden treasure make Moana's first year at Disney High a lot more interesting. With only one month until the magical night, everyone scrambles to find dates and make sure everything turns out according to plan so that all of their dreams come true.
Kudos: 4





	1. moana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! I know this story idea has been done a lot but I've always wanted to try my hand at a Disney High School AU. I have big plans for the story so I hope you will stick around. Enjoy!

Moana stood in front of the double doors of Walt E. Disney High School, gripping the straps of her backpack until her knuckles turned red. She quickly put half of her hair up before pulling out the school map. Today was the day.

In some ways, Orlando was just like her home island. Moana had spent all weekend at the beach, pretending she was back home picking seashells instead of unpacking, much to her parents' annoyance. But now she wished she had spent the weekend preparing for what high school would be like. Schools weren't a common thing back home. You learned how to weave baskets, harvest fruit, fish, and that's all there was to it. But Moana had never been to America before. At orientation, she was told that all students were from every part of the globe, but that didn't comfort her as much as it should have.

Moana reluctantly pulled on the handle of the school and was immediately greeted with the hustle and bustle of a crowded hallway. Students frantically trying to get from one place to the next, lockers slamming left and right, and a million voices overlapping each other. Moana scrambles to unfold the map that she was given, turning it from side to side trying to figure out where she needed to go.

"You must be Moana!" a voice exclaimed into Moana's ear. She turned to face a girl with long strawberry blonde hair that almost reached her knees and piercing blue-green eyes that looked at her expectantly.

"Y-yea that's me," was all Moana could muster.

"Wow! Nice to meet you, I'm Giselle!" the girl replied cheerfully, "Welcome to Disney High!"

"Thanks," Moana said, taking another survey of the crowded hallway before Giselle began speaking again.

"Of course! I'm the new student guide and don't worry, I was just as scared, confused, and clueless as you are right now, but as a senior, I've definitely found my footing. Follow me!" she waved her hand eagerly for Moana to follow.

They walked down the immense hallway together and after a couple of turns, Giselle began to slow down until she stopped in front of an ornate door. "This," she gestured to the door, "is Headmaster Grimhilde's office."

"So... she's like the chief of the school?" Moana asked, admiring the details on the door hinges.

"Yup! She's the principal. You won't see her often but it's always good to know where she's at. Now come, come!" Giselle chirped, quickly moving on down the hallway.

After a short walk, Giselle stopped in front of a large bulletin that spanned about 8 feet. Hundreds of papers and posters were plastered haphazardly. "And this is our school bulletin. All announcements, sign-up sheets, awards, and flyers are posted here," Giselle explained. Moana wondered if Giselle could see the confusion on her face because she then added, "I know it looks a little messy right now. It gets cleared monthly so you'll be able to see it more organized tomorrow."

Yes, tomorrow would be the beginning of March. It was hard enough transferring to a new school, but more than halfway through the year was going to be especially tough. Moana felt a wave of nausea come over her when suddenly the bell rang.

"That's the bell!" Giselle announced. She pulled out a color-coded sheet of paper from the pink binder she was carrying and handed it to Moana. "This is your schedule," she stated. "Your first class is Math with Ms. De Vil and it's to the right." She pointed to a classroom not too far from where they stood. "I've got to get going but if you need anything just find me around!"

And with that Giselle skipped off to her first class while Moana nervously stepped into hers. She took a seat close to the front when suddenly a static noise came over the speaker.

"Good Morning, Walt Disney students! It's Rapunzel here with your daily announcements! First things first, make sure you check the main bulletin for Spring Sports sign-up sheets. Our last football game will be held here at school this Friday and it's the championship game against the Universal Woodpeckers! Next up, our very own Theatre program is performing Romeo and Juliet in two weeks so don't forget to buy your tickets! Also, Shoutout to Tinker Bell for placing 2nd at the National Science Fair with her invention. Today's lunch options are ratatouille or spinach puffs. And most importantly, don't forget Prom is in exactly a month! Our fundraiser for the event will be held next week and Voting for Prom King and Queen will start on the Monday of the week of Prom. Start asking out your dates and have a good day!"

* * *

When the second bell rang Moana couldn't believe she had survived her first class, with Ms. De Vil being as evil as her name alluded.

Now Moana only had a couple of minutes to find her next class and this time without Giselle. After cross-referencing her schedule and her map and turning in circles a few times, Moana elected to ask the closest teacher she could find for help. She approached a short and round-looking lady with white hair standing in front of a classroom.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find the Sophomore Literature class?" Moana asked the lady.

"Well I'm happy to say my dear that you've found it!" the lady exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Moana slowly stepped into the classroom, looking for a place to sit. As she looked around she saw a set of blonde triplets in the front, giggling behind a single compact mirror, an olive-skinned girl with long dark hair in a bubble ponytail who sat attentively in the front, ready for the class to start, a pale girl with pitch-black hair and bright red lipstick, and a guy with short, dark brown hair with a full fringe conversing with another student, tan with dark messy hair and bushy eyebrows to match. The only available seat was behind an Asian girl with short black hair.

Moana approached the seat and sat down. Almost immediately the girl turned around to speak. "Hey, you must be new! I'm Mulan."

"Yea, I am. My name's Moana," Moana replied.

"And I'm Merida," interjected a girl with large curly red hair who sat next to Mulan.

Moana unconsciously wore a huge smile, she was sure she had just made some friends. "So what's the teacher like?" she asked.

"Just a wee bit out of it," Merida whispered.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "She's really nice and a fun teacher. Plus she insists that we call her Godmother."

Moana took note of their comments. The bell rang and Godmother entered the classroom. "Good morning, class!" she exclaimed. "Now what in the world did I do with that marker? I-I was sure I..."

Merida glanced over at Moana, moving her index circle around her left temple, signaling that she was crazy.

"Ah, here it is!" Godmother finally announced. "Now let's get started."

* * *

With classes being an hour and a half long, after just two classes it was already lunchtime. Moana followed Merida and Mulan down the hallway when Mulan stopped in front of the large bulletin Giselle had pointed out earlier.

"Thinking of signing up for anything?" Mulan asked Moana, pulling out a pen from her backpack and scouring the signup lists.

Moana shrugged, taking a look at the lists for herself. "I guess the swim team sounds interesting," she said. Mulan handed her the pen and Moana scribbled down her name before handing it back.

"Hmm, I think wrestling might be for me. I tried karate last year and that did not work out," Mulan told her, offering the pen to Merida after she wrote her name down. Merida shrugged and quickly wrote her name down under Mulan's.

A muscular boy soon walked up to the bulletin, a pencil already in hand. Mulan, Merida, and Moana shuffled to the side. He had tattoos starting from his neck and going further into his shirt, and tattoo sleeves that covered both his arms, his biceps bulging as he wrote his name on the paper. He has collarbone length dark brown wavy hair and only up close could you see his shark tooth necklace. Moana was in awe. But just as suddenly as he appeared, the next moment he was gone. "Who was that?" Moana asked.

"That's Maui," Mulan explained, "One of the stars of the wrestling team. He's like a demigod here."

"No he's more like a God," Merida corrected and the two laughed.

"Come on let's get to lunch," Mulan suggested, pulling Moana's gaze away from Maui who had just turned the corner.


	2. rapunzel

"...Voting for Prom King and Queen will start on the Monday of the week of Prom. Start asking out your dates and have a good day!"

Rapunzel switched off the intercom with a wide grin, swiveling her chair around to grab her books off of the desk in the front office before heading off to her first class: Art.

Rapunzel was lucky to start her days off with two of her favorite things, morning announcements, and Art class. In fact, she was lucky enough to even be able to go to school in the first place. Rapunzel was homeschooled up until 9th grade when she finally convinced her mom to let her go to a real school with more than one student. Well... maybe with a little help from her cousins Anna and Elsa. Luckily, she's been attending Walt Disney High ever since, but every day she's reminded that going to school is a privilege and that her mom would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant unenrolling her. If Rapunzel's mom had it her way, she'd have on an ankle monitor every time she left the house.

Rapunzel could never go to parties, dances, or even participate in after-school activities under her mom's rules. So basically, anything that made high school more fun. But this year Rapunzel was determined to go to Prom. At Disney High, all grades are able to attend Prom but only juniors and seniors can run for Prom King or Queen. Rapunzel had missed out on her first two years but this year she had a plan. A plan to win Prom Queen in order to convince her mom to let her go by proving that everyone isn't as malicious as she preaches. It was a fool-proof plan in her opinion.

Rapunzel took a seat next to her friend Quasimodo right as the first bell rang. He gave her a lopsided smile which she eagerly returned.

"All right class," Ms. Flora chirped, "Let's get settled."

* * *

Once Art class ended, Rapunzel headed off to her Yearbook class. It was a quaint space for such a small class despite the heavy responsibility. Everyone wants to end the year with a perfect yearbook in hand. Surprisingly though, it was an easy class. She took a seat and got right to work on a computer.

Being that it was a small class, everyone already had assigned tasks for the year and knew what to do. Rapunzel's job was the senior class portion of the yearbook. Picture day was just a couple of weeks ago and all the photos had finally been uploaded into the database. The only tedious thing about it was typing everyone's name into the database in order to get their senior photo. Rapunzel mindlessly tapped away each name off of the senior class list. Piotr, Quasimodo... Porter, Jane... Rider, Flynn...

The computer displayed an error pop-up after typing that last name. Rapunzel tried again, clicking away at the computer to type in Rider, Flynn.

The error screen popped up again. Rapunzel sat back in her seat and let out a huff. Did she read the name right? She looked over at the senior list again. No... the name was definitely right. Rapunzel looked at the screen quizzically. She looked over her shoulder towards the head of the yearbook, Belle, but promptly decided against asking for her help. Rapunzel recognized the name and knew that Flynn certainly wasn't a new student. Surely Flynn Rider had been in previous yearbooks.

Rapunzel got up from her small desk and headed over to the yearbook archive, aka a bookshelf with all of the yearbooks from previous years. Rapunzel skimmed her hands against the spine of the books, looking for the one from last year. Once she found it she quickly flipped to the junior section, scanning for Flynn's photo. And there it was...under the name Flynn Rider. _Impossible_ , Rapunzel thought. She shut the book and immediately began to scour for the yearbook from two years ago. She flipped to the sophomore section but yet again, the name said Flynn Rider. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel searched for the yearbook from three years ago. This was her last hope. She navigated to the freshman section and desperately searched for Flynn's face. When she found him, her near jaw dropped.

Right under Flynn's photo was the name, Eugene Fitzherbert.

* * *

Rapunzel stood eagerly at the school library printer during lunch, awaiting the poster she had spent all morning designing during Art to print. Usually, she'd be sitting with her friends Anna and Ariel but this was way more important. Rapunzel's hands held on to the warm sheet of paper as she looked at it in awe. All she needed was one poster to get her name out there. She'd print more posters later to hang them around the school.

Rapunzel high-tailed it as fast as she could to the well-known bulletin board to hang the poster up. As she examined the board, trying to find the most optimal spot, she saw a familiar face on a poster in the corner. Well, almost familiar. It was Flynn except his nose was shaped a little funny. It was almost easy to miss with the number of papers stacked over each other. Ugh, thank god the bulletin would be cleared tomorrow.

Just as she began to put up the poster, Flynn came flying down the hallway with a bunch of papers in his hand, heading straight towards her!

"Pardon me, little lady," he huffed as he snatched his poster off of the bulletin board. "That should be the last one," he chuckled, looking at Rapunzel with a slight grin. He crumpled all the papers that were in his hand and tossed them into the nearest trash can.

Rapunzel furrowed her brows. "You're not running for Prom King?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding me? No way."

"Then why'd you have posters up?"

Flynn looked at the trash can and then back at her. "Oh right, those. The Stabbington Brothers thought it'd be funny posting that stupid picture all over the school. Besides, did you see the nose on that thing?"

Rapunzel giggled. "Is that your poster?" Flynn asked, pointing to the paper she held in her hand.

"Y-yea," she stammered, holding it up for Flynn to see. He didn't seem impressed. She immediately turned it around to look at it herself. "W-why is there something wrong with it?"

Flynn shrugged. "I mean it's alright. Definitely shows some talented artistry."

The comment made Rapunzel blush.

"But that's not going to cut it at this school. It has to be flashy, stand out, and basically make it look like you're already Prom Queen. Nobody's going to stop to look at a museum piece," he explained.

"Oh," Rapunzel replied, a little defeated.

"Anyways, good luck," Flynn said as he started walking away. Waving a hand goodbye over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Flynn turned around slowly. "Maybe you could help me?"

A beat of silence passed before Flynn burst out laughing. That wasn't exactly the reaction Rapunzel was hoping for.

"What makes you think I'd want to help you?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Rapunzel admitted. "All I know is, you know what it takes to win..." she glanced at the poster she was once proud of, "And apparently I need it."

"And what's in it for me?" he asked as he stepped closer to Rapunzel. He seemed intrigued but not quite.

"Hello? The $200 cash prize for each individual winner!" Rapunzel exclaimed, pointing to the Prom reward poster on the bulletin. "We could split it 50/50!"

"I would run for Prom King myself in that case. Then I wouldn't have to split it with anybody. But I don't want to. So goodbye," he stated, starting to walk away again.

"Wait!" Rapunzel exclaimed once again. She was desperate but Flynn wasn't slowing down.

"Please, Eugene!"

Flynn's head quickly whipped around, his eyes staring straight into Rapunzel's. "What did you just call me?"

"Eugene..." Rapunzel repeated slowly. But Flynn's alarmed reaction to his real name got Rapunzel thinking. "And unless you want the last yearbook you're going to be in to say Eugene, you're going to help me," she stated, crossing her arms.

Flynn was silent but he wore a smirk on his face. "Fine," he agreed. Rapunzel started to beam. "But we split the prize 70/30."

Rapunzel shook her head. "60/40?"

Flynn extended his hand. "Deal."


	3. belle

Instead of rushing to the cafeteria like most students for lunch, Belle opted to stay in the yearbook classroom and eat while reading a book, like usual. The teacher, Mrs. Anita, didn't mind. Mainly because she's just a chaperone since Belle is the head of the yearbook. Lilo came rushing in to return the school camera and left just as quickly as she came to join the lunch rush. Belle flipped to the last page she left off in her book, opened her lunch tin, and began to eat her sandwich.

With the door wide open, the noisiness of the hallway was disrupting Belle's reading. As she walked over to shut the door, she noticed her best friend, Pocahontas, across the hall. Kocoum stood in front of her, one hand against the lockers and a bouquet in the other. Belle stood at the doorway with her hands crossed and a smirk on her face, waiting for Pocahontas to notice her.

As soon as Kocoum walked away, Pocahontas met Belle's gaze and immediately blushed. She ran over to her best friend, flowers in hand, rolling her eyes but with a smile.

"What was that about?" Belle asked.

Pocahontas grabbed Belle's arm and dragged her back into the yearbook room, shutting the door behind him.

"What happened?" Belle asked, this time more excitedly. Pocahontas often hung out with Kocoum, they were neighbors after all and had grown up next door to each other practically their entire lives.

Pocahontas let out a sigh. "He asked me to Prom!" she exclaimed.

"No way! Already?" Belle squealed. "Wait," she paused, taking a seat, "Is he even your type?"

Pocahontas took a seat across from Belle, ready to share all the details. "I don't even know. He's a little too serious for me but he's cute and he's on the football team and everything." She let out another sigh. "Ugh, and he had dinner with my family last night and while I was clearing up he was talking to my dad for a little while alone. I should've known."

"Well, what did you say?" Belle asked eagerly.

"I..." Pocahontas paused, "I said I'd let him know," she finally blurted, burying her head in her hands.

Belle laughed. "That's not too bad. It doesn't get his hopes up but you can't lead him on forever you know."

Pocahontas let out a muffled groan. "I know I know." She then perked up and pulled out her phone. I've got to text Nakoma about this," she said.

Suddenly the classroom door burst open. Kuzco stood in the doorway dramatically, holding the door open with his arm.

"Belle! I have to see how my two-page yearbook spread is coming along! Did you get all the photos?" he announced.

Belle and Pocahontas looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Yes Kuzco, here come look," Belle told him once she calmed down, motioning for him to accompany her to a computer to go through his photos for the rest of lunch.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch, Belle for once was relieved to get out of the yearbook room. Kuzco _can_ be a handful. Her next class, French, wasn't far but Mr. Frollo was a stickler for being punctual. She walked into the French classroom with Pocahontas to find Kida and Esmeralda yelling at Molière to get away from them. Molière or 'the Mole' as they called him was a bit of a mischievous flirt, no doubt trying to secure a Prom date.

In the back sat all the football players: Phoebus, Henry, Phillip, Gaston, and the brooding Adam who they often referred to as 'the Beast' due to his athletic performances. He also happened to be on the wrestling team. The three seats closest to the door were occupied by the cheerleaders, Ella, Aurora, and the three Bimbettes (Laurette, Claudette, and Paulette), behind them, Tiana, Charlotte. Belle took her usual seat next to Pocahontas and her other friend Esmeralda, in front of Quasimodo who was drooling at the fact that he could even sit so close to Esmeralda.

Frollo shut the door with a loud slam, catching everyone's attention. "Okay class, let's begin."

* * *

Belle's last class of the day wasn't much of a class but it was her favorite part of the day: being a library's assistant. There isn't ever a lot of work to be done besides restocking books or taking over the counter when the librarian, Mr. Dallben, isn't there, but Belle just enjoyed being around books. The other assistant was Milo, but like Belle, he was usually too enthralled in a book to socialize.

Belle was hunched over the library counter, reading the same book she was reading throughout lunch, trying to pass the little bit of time that was left of the school day.

Just then, a large figure approached her. Belle looked up to find Gaston smirking at her with a book in hand.

"May I check this book out while I check you out?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Belle rolled her eyes. She snatched the book out of his hand and quickly scanned it, wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Bring it back in two weeks," Belle told him harshly, returning her eyes to her book.

"Oh come on don't be like that," Gaston asserted, bringing his face close enough to whisper in Belle's ear, "You know you want me."

"Eugh, no way," Belle said, moving away from the counter. Luckily, before Gaston could say anything else, the final bell rang. Belle pushed past him as forcefully as possible and dashed for her car.

Once Belle finally made it through the crowded hallways to reach her car she let out a sigh of relief. Her phone buzzed in her lap and Belle picked it up. It was a message from her dad, sending her his location.

No context was necessary for Belle. Her father is a handyman who often needed Belle to pick him up at whichever house he was working at for the day. Belle inputted the address into the GPS and sped away from Disney High.

Twenty minutes later Belle found herself in front of a luxurious but grim-looking manor. She had to drive through a rubble road that led into the woods to reach the house. It definitely didn't look like a typical Florida home. Belle texted her dad that she was outside and pulled out her book once again to pass the time until he was finished.

Suddenly, there was a tap on Belle's window. As she rolled her window down she came face to face with none other than Adam 'the Beast' himself.


	4. adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer* There is swearing in this chapter.

The minute French class was over Adam rushed out of the room. The last thing he needed was Mr. Frollo reprimanding him for yet another abysmal quiz grade. Fortunately, his last class was a free period meaning he was done with school for the day. Adam slowly walked down the hall towards his locker to pick up his wrestling gear when he felt his phone buzz. Adam dug for his phone in his pocket. There was a message from his mom.

'Handyman coming at 3 pm. Be there to let him in. In a meeting. xx'

That meant he'd have to go home and then come back to school in time for practice. Adam looked at his watch. It was nearly 2:50. That didn't give him much time to be home at 3. He walked quickly to his car and drove home.

Adam pulled into the gravel-filled driveway. The manor was a bit dark and foreboding, but it was home. The handyman stood at the doorway patiently waiting for Adam. He headed up the steps in order to open the door, fumbling with his keys in the process. "Sorry," he grumbled before finally opening the door to reveal a large and ornate entryway.

"It's the sink that's the problem, yes?" asked the man.

"Uh- yes," Adam replied, not quite sure whether that was the issue but decided to just go with it. He led the man to the kitchen and presented him with the sink.

"Thank you, young man," the man said. Adam simply nodded.

Adam took a deep breath and surveyed the room. The kitchen was spotless as usual except there was a plate resting in the middle of the massive island.

Adam uncovered the plate to find a sandwich with a note next to it. 'For you my prince -Mrs. Potts'

Adam smiled with the note in hand. It was Monday so all of the servants were dismissed at 12, but Mrs. Potts always looked out for Adam in spite of all his angst and mood swings.

"Just got back from school, eh?" said the man suddenly from under the sink.

"Yes sir," Adam replied stoically.

"Ah yes, your mother told me. Disney High right? My daughter goes there too! Such a good school I'm so grateful she was offered a scholarship. These house calls just won't do it!" The man laughed.

Adam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He simply picked up his plate and headed up to his room with his bags.

Tossing his bags on the floor, Adam decided to take a quick shower before the man finished fixing the sink. 

Adam's bare feet touched the tile floor and he turned the shower knob to the right. The cool water felt good against his skin but it couldn't wash away his bombarding thoughts about his French grade. There was no way he'd be able to stay on the wrestling team with less than a C, much less the football team.

Stepping out of the shower Adam ruffled his hair with a towel, scouring his room for a fresh shirt to put on. As he passed his window he noticed a car outside. Not his car, not his mom's car, and he was sure the handyman hadn't arrived with a car. Adam furrowed his brows, squinting to see if he could spot who sat in the passenger seat. No luck. He pulled on a white tee and started to head downstairs to find out who it was.

The man must've heard his footsteps because he let out a muffled yell of "Almost done!" from under the sink.

Adam opened the door to the cool spring air and walked to the car. The closer he got the more he thought he was seeing a girl in the car. But who?

Adam slowly made his way to the window and softly tapped on it. The girl, who had a book in her hand, jumped a bit when he did so and reluctantly rolled down her window.

It was Belle.

Belle sat at the very front of his French class, only half paying attention because she was always reading a book yet she managed to answer every question Mr. Frollo asked correctly. Belle met Adam's eyes nervously but didn't say anything.

Adam cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

It seemed as if she was at a loss for words because no sound came out of her mouth for a while. But finally, she said, "Um, yes my dad.. is in there." Her tone almost made it sound like a question.

 _My daughter goes there too_ , Adam remembered the man say. So that was Belle's dad.

"Come wait inside," Adam told Belle, walking away from the car and back towards the house. For a minute Adam didn't think she'd come, but soon enough he heard a car door shut and Belle was following suit.

Once inside the man slid from under the sink. "Ah Belle!" he exclaimed. "I just finished!" He wiped his hands on his pants. "Do you have a washroom?" he asked Adam.

Adam led him to the nearest bathroom silently before returning to Belle whom he left standing in the kitchen. She was trailing her hands along the edge of the kitchen island.

"You're good at French," Adam stated, looking at Belle intently. The gears in his mind were turning. She could help him get a good grade in the class.

"Thanks? I guess," she mumbled.

"Tutor me."

Belle froze. "I - what?"

"You heard me," Adam replied.

"Why?" she scoffed.

"You have to," Adam retorted.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," she replied a bit more snarkily this time. How was Adam going to get her to help him? She clearly wasn't fond of him but he desperately needed his grade to improve.

"Okay," Adam said, moving closer to Belle as he spoke, "but I bet you wouldn't want the entire school knowing-"

Belle cut him off "You can tell the world that my dad is a handyman, I don't care," she said with her arms crossed. "You think you can just blackmail me-"

Adam cut her off. "You didn't let me finish," he said, inches away from her now, leaning against the counter, "that you're only able to go to Disney High because of a scholarship."

He could tell that he got to her by the way her cold face dissolved into slight horror.

"I-I..." she stammered. Somehow he knew that it didn't matter what anyone said about her father, she'd be able to defend him. But what she couldn't handle was people seeing or treating her differently. Everyone knew Belle as a hardworking student, in fact, she was on track to be Valedictorian. But if everyone knew she was on a scholarship, all that hard work would seem like a handout. "Fine," she finally said, right as her dad walked out of the bathroom.

"I have practice all week. Come back on a weekend," he told her as he walked Belle and her dad to the door.

"Okay," she grumbled quietly. "Come on dad," she said, escorting him to her car.

She looked over her shoulder back at Adam with a scowl as she walked to her car, but Adam stood at his doorway satisfied. Maybe now all of his problems were solved.

After they left Adam grabbed his wrestling bag and jogged to his car to head back to school for practice. It didn't take long for him to pull up to the school as there was no traffic heading back. The minute he stepped into the building though, he could hear yelling coming from the gym. Adam looked at his watch. He was late. All of that business with Belle took up more time than he thought. Adam approached the gym doors and slowly opened them.

Shang, the captain, was yelling at some Asian girl. And she was yelling right back. The rest of the team stood on the sides, back against the wall, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was happening. Next to the Asian girl stood another girl with large red curly hair and another tan-skinned girl with wavy curls whom Adam had never seen before.

"You're late bro," whispered Hercules who stood next to Adam.

Adam began to tune into the clearly heated argument.

"Oh so just because I'm a girl huh! You know that's fucking sexist right!" the Asian girl yelled.

The wall of wrestlers let out a chorus of ooos and ohhhs.

"So what?" Shang yelled back, "This is a boys team! Always has been and it always will be!"

"You didn't even give us a chance to try out! And neither did all the guys you said made the team!" she exclaimed. "In fact, he-" the girl's finger was pointing right at Adam, "just got here and even he made the team!"

"Because they were already on the team last year!" Shang answered.

The argument didn't seem to be cooling down, but luckily before Adam had to intervene, Shang's friends, Yao, Chien Po, and Ling had begun to pull him away and so did the girl's friends.

"Fine!" the girl yelled, "But I'll be back!"

She pushed past Adam to exit the gym along with her posse.

"Practice is canceled!" Shang announced to the gym the minute the girls left. Everyone groaned. _Great_ , Adam thought, after he had driven all the way here.

"Who were those girls anyway?" Adam asked Hercules as they left the gym, feeling a little singled out after the girl had pointed at him.

"I don't know. Some Sophomores who thought they'd make the team," Hercules said with a chuckle.


	5. mulan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer* There is swearing in this chapter.

Mulan glanced at the clock above Mr. Jafar's head. 10 minutes until World History would be over. She couldn't keep her gaze away from the seconds that were slowly inching towards the end of the school day.

Luckily, she wasn't missing out on any material that Mr. Jafar was teaching. Arguments between Aladdin and Mr. Jafar tended to take up most of the class time. Aladdin is the class clown, always baiting Mr. Jafar into his antics, getting him riled up on purpose. It wasn't exactly his fault that Mr. Jafar kept feeding into it.

Mulan was just waiting for the bell to ring so that she could go to the wrestling tryouts. It was a good thing she got her name on the sign-up sheet before it was taken off the bulletin board. Mulan really felt like this could be the club for her. Her parents were always telling her she needed more extracurriculars to bulk up her college resumé and get into a good school.

Before she knew it the bell had rung. Mulan leaped out of her seat, her backpack barely on her shoulder, and headed towards the gym.

She stopped in front of Merida's class on the way, which Moana also happened to be in.

"Come on!" Mulan exclaimed, grabbing Merida's hand.

She rushed down the hallway with the two girls in tow. Once they reached the gym they were almost out of breath. Mulan didn't open the gym doors though, she just stopped short, saying a little prayer to her ancestors for things to work out okay.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Merida asked, pushing Mulan into the door so it would open.

Upon opening the door a bunch of buff, high-school guys were spread out all over the gym, stretching, talking, and laughing with one another. The minute they walked in, everyone had turned to look at the three girls. Mulan figured they don't usually get a couple of skinny sophomore girls interested in joining the team.

Just then, one of the guys cleared his throat. The gym went silent.

"Thank you all for coming today," the guy boomed. _He must be the captain_ , Mulan thought. He was a tall, muscular Asian guy with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair which was tied into a man bun, and a clipboard in hand.

"As most of you know, I'm Shang Li," Shang announced, looking right into Mulan's eyes as he did so. Mulan shuddered a bit.

"I'll keep this try-out short and brief, Yao, Chien Po, Ling, Ryan, Adam, Hercules, Maui, Quasimodo, Tarzan... Congratulations."

Mulan, Merida, and Moana all looked at each other with confused looks. What just happened? They just got here! The guys in the room started to shuffle around as if ready to leave the gym.

"Wait you didn't call our names!" Mulan yelled. Everyone stopped moving and anyone close to the door just stood against the wall. Maybe it was a mistake, Mulan figured, giving Shang the benefit of the doubt. "Does that mean we have to do some drills? Get evaluated? Is there a process that we have to go through?"

"Right, uhh-" Shang scanned his clipboard until he reached the end of the page, "Mulan and Merida, sorry you didn't make the cut."

"What?" "Excuse me? " "You're acting the maggot!" Moana, Mulan, and Merida all exclaimed in unison.

"You. Did. Not. Make. The. Cut. Sorry," Shang said, enunciating every word as if Mulan were deaf.

"And why didn't we make it?" Mulan asked, stepping towards Shang with her arms crossed.

"I don't know if you read the fine print on the signup sheet but," Shang turned the sheet on his clipboard around to face Mulan, "it clearly states _Men's_ Wrestling Team Tryouts"

The gym doors quietly swung open and another wrestler walked in. For some reason that made Mulan's blood boil even more.

"That's not fair!" Mulan yelled, her voice echoing throughout the gym. She hadn't meant to be that loud.

"Yeah! This was hardly a tryout!" Merida chimed in.

Shang just shrugged and turned away from the girls.

How dare he turn his back on her. "Oh so just because I'm a girl huh! You know that's fucking sexist right!" Mulan yelled.

The wall of wrestlers let out a chorus of ooos and ohhhs.

Shang stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Mulan, a scowl forming on his face. "So what?" Shang yelled back, "This is a boys team always has been and it always will be!"

"You didn't even give us a chance! And neither did all the guys you said made the team! How do you know they're so good?" she exclaimed. "In fact, he-" Mulan pointed to the guy who had just walked in, "just got here apparently still made the team!"

Shang closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Because they were already on the team last year!" he answered.

Mulan didn't know how to get through to this guy. She was madder that no one else in the gym was saying anything either. They probably didn't want to risk losing their spot on the team. Mulan stepped towards Shang, closing the gap between them so she could tell him off.

"You're pathetic," Mulan spat. She pointed her finger in front of his face, "You're just an insecure little boy perpetuating the sexist societal ideals that girls can't do what guys do because you're scared!"

"You...little..." but before Shang could finish, his friends Yao, Chien Po, and Ling had begun to pull him away. Merida and Moana did the same for Mulan.

"Fine!" Mulan yelled, clearly getting nowhere with Shang. "But I'll be back!"

With that Mulan stormed out of the gym.

Outside of the gym, Mulan's breath began to get shaky. The adrenaline from the argument had worn off and now she was just in shock that she actually did that. "Are you all right?" Moana asked, rubbing Mulan's shoulder to calm her down.

Mulan shook her head and exhaled. "Yeah, I'll be okay. But this isn't over."

* * *

After getting off the bus, Mulan shuffled her way home, kicking rocks as she did so. She opened the gate to her ranch-like house, not at all excited to be greeted by her family. She could see her dad out near the stables, but he didn't notice Mulan walking in.

She opened the door to her home to find her mom sitting at the table, sipping a steaming cup of tea.

"How was your day, Fa Mulan?" her mom asked.

Mulan didn't know what to say and at that moment, tears began to well up. Mulan ran through the corridor to her room without answering her mom, slamming her door shut, and slouching over her desk. Tears slowly stained her long sleeve shirt.

Mulan couldn't help but cry. She just wanted to find something that she could be good at, something that would make her parents proud. So far, she's just managed to screw up at everything else she's tried. This time, Mulan was actually excited about wrestling but she wasn't even offered the chance to try. It was unfair.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Mulan's door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come in," she managed to say weakly.

Her door creaked open, it was her Grandmother. She had her hands cupped together.

"Look what I found!" Her Grandmother crept excitedly towards Mulan and slowly opened her hands. It was an insect.

Mulan made a face. "What's that?"

"A cricket!" her Grandmother told her.

"A cricket?" Mulan repeated unenthusiastically.

"Yes! I think it to be a lucky cricket too!" she beamed. "I'll put it in a little container for you to keep!"

Mulan feigned a smile as her Grandmother left the room.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it early. It was such a simple solution.

If she wasn't allowed on the _Men's_ team, all Mulan had to do was create a Girl's team.


	6. pocahontas

It was a surprisingly nice spring morning when Pocahontas stepped out of her house, ready for school. She almost regretted wearing her old camp hoodie, as the coolness was superseded by the warm sun.

Kocoum was already waiting in front of her house, standing in front of his dated but refurbished red Pontiac. Being neighbors and long-time friends, Kocoum was always nice enough to offer Pocahontas a ride to school every day, even though he didn't even have a first period on B days.

Pocahontas walked over to the car and Kocoum opened the door for her to hop in the passenger seat before going to the other side to get in the car himself.

"Good morning," Kocoum greeted Pocahontas as she got situated.

"Morning," Pocahontas replied with a smile. The car was warm, and the tree scent that hung on his rearview mirror gave the car a nice, rustic sandalwood smell. Once Pocahontas got settled, Kocoum slowly pulled out of the neighborhood and they headed to school.

The car rides were usually silent, Kocoum wasn't much of a talker if there wasn't anything to say. He wasn't one for small talk and Pocahontas didn't mind.

"So...did you think about yesterday?" Kocoum suddenly asked, quickly glancing at her while still keeping his eyes on the road.

Pocahontas perked up, picturing the sunflowers that he gave her yesterday afternoon that now sat in a vase in her room. "Yeah, of course."

A smile began to creep on Kocoum's face.

"I mean...I'm just not sure if I'm going to go, you know?" she lied.

It wasn't that Pocahontas didn't want to go to Prom with Kocoum. However, if she did, she knew that he'd then try to confess that he has a crush on her. His crush was pretty obvious, but Pocahontas really only saw him as a friend.

"Oh. Okay," he replied simply.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Nakoma's house. They were only five minutes away from the school and despite Nakoma living so close to Disney High, she refused to walk. Luckily, Nakoma is an old friend as well and Kocoum didn't mind carpooling.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully, giving both Pocahontas a Kocoum a quick side hug from the backseat. "Did you see the article on the school newspaper app?" Nakoma asked.

Pocahontas gave her a questioning look. "No why?"

"Apparently they're getting rid of the M.E. Field and putting a new building on top of it. In fact, they're starting construction in a couple of weeks. They were trying to keep it on the down-low so the student body wouldn't know until it was too late," Nakoma explained, passing Pocahontas her phone so she could read the article for herself.

"What the hell! They can't do that!" Pocahontas cried in outrage as she skimmed through the article. "The M.E. Field is basically a landmark!"

The Mick E. Greenfield usually referred to as the 'em-ee field' or the 'me field' by students, is an expansive, picturesque square patch of grass behind the campus' main building. With a large, ancient willow tree in the middle and picnic tables on either ends of the field, it made it the optimal place to have lunch. Not to mention it's been there since Disney Hgh was founded.

"I think I actually did hear about that," Kocoum chimed in.

"What? You knew about this?" Pocahontas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I overheard the coach say they're making space for a new football locker room."

Un. Be. Leivable.

The school was willing to erase its own history to benefit its athletic department. Probably, just to make the school look more intimidating before games.

"I can't let this happen," Pocahontas murmured to herself, handing the phone back to Nakoma.

They had finally pulled up to the school and Kocoum let the girls out before he drove away to park his car.

"We have to do something about this you know?" Pocahontas told Nakoma as they walked towards their first class.

"Sure, of course. But what?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something! Maybe we can gather support to at least halt construction in order to present an argument in favor of preserving the land." Pocahontas was going through different ideas in her mind. "Who wrote the article?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Nakoma scrolled to the bottom of her screen, "Lorina Lidell."

Pocahontas raised an eyebrow.

"Alice's older sister. I can talk to her after school if you'd like? Give her your number?" Nakoma suggested. Pocahontas nearly forgot Nakoma wrote the advice column for the school newspaper and knew the rest of the writers.

"That'd be great Nakoma, I love you!" Pocahontas exclaimed, giving her best friend the biggest hug.

And with that Pocahontas headed off to her first class.

* * *

Pocahontas' first class, Environmental Science, was a little too fitting today. She pushed through the classroom doors with a huff and sat across from her friend Esmeralda, the only other junior in a class of eight, at one of the lab tables.

"What's got you so tightly wound?" Esmeralda asked with a smirk. She had her notebook open and was tracing her hand, marking it with symbols Pocahontas didn't recognize.

"Did you hear about the new football locker room?" Pocahontas exclaimed.

"Ahh yeah." Esmeralda nodded her head slowly and then looked up at Pocahontas with a grin. "So what are you going to do, Mother Nature?" she asked.

"That's the problem." Pocahontas sighed. She swung her bag lab table and sifted through her backpack for the class textbook.

Esmeralda pondered for a moment. Before Pocahontas knew it, she had ripped a page out of her notebook. "Give me a pencil," Esmeralda told Pocahontas. She obliged, handing her the first pencil she saw in her bag. Esmeralda scribbled something down on a loose-leaf of paper and then suddenly leaped on top of the table.

"Attention class!"

The seniors all looked towards Esmeralda.

"If you are in opposition to what the school is doing to the M.E. Field, come sign this paper with your phone number and join the cause!" she announced.

Almost everyone without hesitation headed over to their table to sign the paper.

Once everyone had signed Esmeralda held the paper in front of Pocahontas, grinning from ear to ear. "Here you go, a list of your supporters."

"Oh my gosh." Pocahontas was in awe. This had the potential to be the beginning of a petition. Or maybe she could start a protest group. Between Nakoma reaching out to the author of the article that was the catalyst to it all, and Esmeralda rallying troops, Pocahontas could actually stand a chance at fighting to keep the Greenfield.

Even though it was only five names, it was a start. Excluding Esmeralda and herself, that was practically the whole class. Everyone except for...

John Smith.

He was one of the star football players at Disney High. Maybe that's why he didn't sign? Feeling emboldened by Esmeralda's fearless display of activism, Pocahontas headed over to where John Smith sat to try and sway his mind.

As Pocahontas approached John, he looked up from his phone to meet her gaze, swishing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Hey," Pocahontas said nervously. "I noticed you didn't get a chance to sign."

"Maybe it was on purpose," he stated.

"Oh, well..." Pocahontas trailed off. Okay, so his cheekbones were a little distracting. Pocahontas shook her head and tried to collect her thoughts. "Isn't the field important to you? You're a senior right? Don't you have any good memories hanging out over there?"

"Sure, but what can you do," he said, shrugging her off and returning his attention to his phone. Pocahontas decided to just accept defeat. But as she turned around to walk away, John grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"But here," John sighed and grabbed a pencil from his table to write down his name. "So you can have my number," he said with a wink.

Pocahontas could feel her cheeks turning red against her tan skin so she hastily made her way back to her table, covering her face with her long raven-black hair.


	7. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet Cast List
> 
> ROMEO: Florian  
> JULIET: Snow White  
> FRIAR LAURENCE: Henry Charming  
> MERCUTIO: Phoebus de Martin  
> NURSE: Charlotte LaBouff  
> TYBALT: Hans Westergard  
> LORD CAPULET: Flynn Rider  
> LADY CAPULET: Giselle Philip  
> LORD MONTAGUE: Eric  
> LADY MONTAGUE: Aurora Rose  
> PARIS: Kuzco Capac  
> BENVOLIO: Aladdin Ali Ababwa  
> PRINCE ESCALUS: Naveen  
> FRIAR JOHN: Quasimodo Piotr  
> SAMPSON AND GREGORY Stabbington Brothers  
> PETER: Peter Pan  
> BALTHASAR: Philip  
> ABRAM/APOTHECARY/FIRST SIRVINGMAN: Fred Frederickson IV  
> PAGE/OLD CAPULET: David Kawena  
> ANTHONY/ FIRST MUSICIAN/THIRD WATCHMAN: Ryan MacIntosh  
> POTPAN/ THIRD MUSICIAN/SECOND WATCHMAN: Young MacGuffin  
> SECOND SERVINGMAN/SECOND MUSICIAN/FIRST WATCHMAN: Wee Dingwall  
> CHORUS/THIRD SERVINGMAN: Jim Hawkins

Snow sat in front of her bedroom vanity mirror, drawing on the perfect coat of red lipstick onto her lips. The Charlotte Tilbury Matte Revolution was her go-to, the best shade to contrast her pale skin. As Snow adjusted her red headband to match, she heard a loud crashing noise from downstairs followed by a yelp from one of her brothers. She sighed and rolled her eyes, begrudgingly heading downstairs to break up whatever trouble her brothers were getting into. 

She walked into the living room to find one of her brothers wincing, smashed against a bookshelf, books sprawled all across the floor. 

"It wasn't me this time!" Dopey protested immediately, putting his shoes on as to avoid Snow's accusation. 

Snow looked over to Grumpy, her hot-tempered brother who was usually the cause of a skirmish. 

"Sneezy sneezed all over me so I _lightly_ pushed him away. It's gross and I don't want to get sick again," Grumpy told her defiantly.

Snow headed over to the bookshelf to help Sneezy up, putting his backpack around his shoulders and handing him a napkin, which she always kept on hand. 

During the spring Sneezy's allergies tended to flare up really badly, hence the nickname. In fact, all of her brothers had seemingly unconventional yet accurate nicknames that just kind of stuck when they were children. No one ever called them by their real names. 

"Did you guys at least eat breakfast? And where is Sleepy?" Snow asked. If they didn't start walking to school now they'd be late. 

Sleepy groggily walked down the steps, his hair was ruffled and he had paired his pajamas with some slides. "Who has the time?" he said with a yawn. 

Snow let out a groan. "You guys have to eat something." She scanned the kitchen for something quick to give them. "Alright, put your backpacks on, and let's go, no one's leaving here without an apple in hand."

One by one, her seven brothers grabbed an apple and they were out the door. Running ahead of her, Snow's brothers left her to walk alone. Luckily, the school was only up the street and Snow arrived within a couple of minutes.

As Snow walked through the main hallway she noticed the infamous bulletin board. Today was the first of March so it was finally clear of all the cluttered flyers, yet there was still a massive crowd huddled at the board. 

Unconsciously, Snow made her way over to the clump of students. As she got closer the crowd let her through quite easily, splitting like the red sea until she got to the front and saw what the object of everyone's attention was. 

Disney High presents...

Romeo and Juliet

Snow completely forgot. It was the cast list for the Spring play. But Snow didn't have to look very far to find her own name next to...

No way. 

Juliet!

Snow couldn't believe that as a sophomore she landed one of the lead roles in a cast primarily full of seniors. That usually never happened. But even more than that, she'd be playing the love interest of Romeo, who according to the cast list would be played by Florian, the name that Snow doodled all over the blank pages of her school notebook. 

As if on queue, Florian stepped through the crowd to stand near Snow. "Hey! Nice! Looks like we're castmates!" he exclaimed to Snow. 

_Looks like we're lovers_ , Snow wanted to correct, but all she could do was smile and laugh. 

"Do you want to head to class?" he asked her. Of course, Theatre happened to be their first class. Snow nodded eagerly trying to hide her giddiness as this was basically a dream come true. Every now and then he'd look at her with his piercing yet dreamy blue eyes. 

They walked into the drama room where the class was seated in a partial semicircle on the floor. Florian took a seat next to Snow as the drama teacher, Ms. Maleficent, strode in. 

She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, with no luck. "Attention!" she yelled calmly yet forcefully. Everyone's heads snapped to look at her. "I presume you have all gotten the chance to look at the cast list this morning. You will need to return to the board and initial next to your name to accept the part. We will, however, get started with a table read. Your homework from now on will be to memorize your parts. You should be able to recite your lines in your sleep." 

A teacher who Snow didn't recognize walked in from the back office into the room, carrying a stack of scripts. He set them down on the front table. 

"Ah yes." Mrs. Maleficent eyed the stack joyfully. "You," she pointed to Aladdin, another sophomore, "pass these out."

Aladdin quickly took the stack of scripts and handed them out one by one to the class.

"I'd like to introduce Mr. Clopin," she motioned to the man who had brought in the scripts, "as our Artistic Director." Mr. Clopin bowed to the class with a goofy smile. "And our very own Megara," Mrs. Maleficent extended her arm to one of the students who sat in the semi-circle, "will be my esteemed Assistant Director." The girl stood up, her long auburn hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and bangs that framed her olive face. 

Megara promptly sat back down and Ms. Maleficent clapped her hands once again. "Okay, everyone, open your scripts to the first act. Jim, this is going to be you, beginning as the chorus."

Jim, a freshman who Snow knew as one of Grumpy's friends, cleared his throat. "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene..."

* * *

The bell rang just as the class reached Act II. The bustle of excitement from the cast list still hadn't worn off with everyone congratulating one another as the class squeezed through the exit door. 

Snow began walking to her second class when she heard someone calling her name. 

"Hey Snow!" Florian called, "Wait up!" Snow stopped in her tracks and Florian jogged to catch up with her, his backpack slung over one shoulder. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to run lines together sometime?"

Florian always wore a smile, but this time his countenance wore a bit of nervousness as well. And was he...blushing?

Snow could barely contain her excitement, "I- yes!" She cleared her throat to try to hide the obvious eagerness. "I mean, yeah sure, I don't live far, you could come over sometime after school?" Snow suggested. 

Florian's smile widened. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see ya later!" he said with a wave. 

Snow couldn't keep her eyes away from Florian's back as he walked away. Once he was out of sight, she turned to enter the Culinary classroom.

The teacher, Ms. Odie, stood at the front of the class, her cane in hand. It looked as if she was staring down the class but that was impossible since she is in fact, blind. 

Snow took an available seat, waiting for class to begin. 

"Alright nah," Ms. Odie began, "I've got a special lil' project planned. Now that we've finished learning food safety and basic recipes, I want to see what ya'll got! I'm gonna put you all into pairs and by the end of next week I want you to have prepared a dish together."

Snow immediately began to think of a bunch of different foods she could make, not paying attention to Ms. Odie who had already begun reading out the pairings. 

"Jim Hawkins and Snow White," she heard Ms. Odie say. Snow glanced behind her to see Jim from Theatre, waving at her. Snow smiled at him and once Ms. Odie finished reading off the names, she moved to a seat next to him. 

"Congrats on the part by the way," Jim said the minute she took her seat. 

Snow smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks! You too!"

He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "It's just a small part. Uh- anyway, do you already have an idea for what we could make?"

"Actually yes," Snow was a bit of an amateur cook but there was one thing that stood out in her mind, "Gooseberry pie. My brothers love it and it's not that hard to bake. What do you think?" she asked Jim. 

"Sure, sounds easy enough."

"Great!" Snow replied, but before she could say anything else Jim suddenly interrupted her. 

"Hey uh, listen, word on the street," Jim paused to look around, "Florian is planning on asking you to Prom."

Snow's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what to say, she was frozen. How did Jim know this? When is he going to ask her? Did he like her too? A million questions ran through her mind and she couldn't seem to contain them all.

Snow let out a small squeal and closed her eyes. Prom was going to be perfect.


	8. tiana

First period Math was such a drag Tiana practically ran from the room the minute the bell rang. Not that she hated math, she just got super bad vibes from Ms. De Vil. She was, however, extremely eager to get to Culinary, her favorite class.

She followed the flow of the hallway, her textbooks clutched in front of her chest, all the way to the culinary classroom. The teacher, Ms. Odie, stood in the front of the class eerily still, waiting for everyone to arrive. Tiana took a seat next to her best friend Charlotte who was in the middle of reapplying her makeup.

"Hey Tia," she said, acknowledging Tiana while she put on a third coat of mascara.

The bell rang for class to start and Ms. Odie tapped her cane against the floor. "Alright nah," Ms. Odie began, "I've got a special lil' project planned. Now that we've finished learning food safety and basic recipes, I want to see what ya'll got! I'm gonna put you all into pairs and by the end of next week I want you to have prepared a dish together."

Tiana's face beamed, she knew she could get a good grade on this assignment. Cooking was basically in her blood. Not to mention she worked at Duke's, Orlando's up-and-coming diner.

"Ooo I hope I get paired up with that hunk of a man," Charlotte told Tiana, referring to Naveen who sat three rows behind him. Charlotte twisted her chair to give him a flirtatious wave to which he responded with an air kiss.

 _Yuck_ , Tiana thought.

Tiana hoped she'd get paired up with anyone except Mr. Prince of Maldonia, who never failed to remind anyone who would listen. Naveen was the laziest student Tiana knew. She's never even seen him open a textbook and yet he managed to get good grades. Tiana was pretty sure he was bribing or smooth-talking teachers with his exotic accent.

"He's just so yummy," Charlotte said with a sigh, ogling Naveen whose feet were resting on his desk. Tiana rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ms. Odie who began reading out the list of pairs.

"...Ella and Honey Lemon, Wendy and Chien Po, Adam and Charlotte,"

"Dammit," Charlotte silently cursed. Tiana laughed at her friend's slight misfortune before shortly realizing that the only person left was...

"Tiana and Naveen." Ms. Odie finished calling the last of the names and Tiana's stomach dropped.

"No fair! Lucky you!" Charlotte exclaimed as she nudged Tiana with a slight pout. She took her belongings to head over to where her partner sat. But Tiana was still too in shock to even answer. Tiana's hand shot right into the air before realizing that Ms. Odie was blind and wouldn't be able to see her raising her hand.

"Um, Ms. Odie!"

"Yes darlin'," the teacher responded.

"Is there any way we could possibly switch partners?" Tiana asked.

"No switching partners!" Ms. Odie announced, tapping her cane on the floor as she did so, " And remember, it don't matta whatcha make, as long as it come from the soul."

Tiana looked over to Naveen with a sigh. He still had his feet on the desk, whistling without a care in the world. He probably hadn't even paid attention to anything Ms. Odie said. She begrudgingly walked over to his table and took a seat.

"So..." Tiana began.

"Ah, my partner has arrived!" Naveen exclaimed in his thick accent.

"I was thinking," Tiana started again, but Naveen cut her off once more.

"Yes, yes, do whatever you want, just tell me when you've finished," he told her.

Tiana shook her head in disbelief. And yet somehow, she knew this would happen. "Excuse me?"

"You do all the work, yes? And then call me when you're done and I'll write my name on it!" he said matter-of-factly.

Tiana raised her eyebrow and gave him a menacing stare. "This is a partnership Naveen, you have to at least help me," she told him, crossing her arms.

"I have better things to do than work on some silly project. I know you'll get us a good grade." Naveen patted her on the shoulder and got back to whistling.

Tiana was at a loss for words. But maybe this was for the best? She could do the project herself without worrying about him messing it up for her. And when it's time to turn it in, she will just denounce his participation.

Maybe this would work out.

* * *

When class ended for lunch, Culinary was no longer Tiana's favorite class. Naveen had single-handedly ruined her day. But Tiana had better things to worry about other than her less than willing-to-work culinary partner. She had a student government meeting to attend with the other class presidents. Mr. Dallben was nice enough to let the students use one of the spare study rooms in the library.

Tiana walked into the room to find Pocahontas, the junior class president, ranting to the other two girls, Jasmine, sophomore president, and Wendy, freshman president.

Tiana only tuned in to bits and pieces of whatever Pocahontas was yelling about as she was taking the time to fish her notes from her green backpack for the meeting.

"Okay ladies, I think we all know what the pressing topic of this meeting," Tiana announced once she finally found her student government itinerary.

"The M.E. Field!" Pocahontas yelled as she took a seat, clearly riled up.

"I...no," Tiana stated. Pocahontas huffed. "We're here to discuss the Prom Fundraiser which is in two weeks," Tiana continued, handing Jasmine a few papers to distribute amongst the girls.

"But Tiana this is important! They're going to rip up the M.E. Field for some football locker room! We have to do something about it! Don't you think you could schedule a meeting with the principal?" Pocahontas interrupted.

Tiana sighed, looking at Pocahontas' pleading face. She hadn't heard the news about the Greenfield so she didn't know what to say. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. But in the meantime, on the topic of the Prom Fundraiser, maybe we can change the location from the gym to the M.E. Field to honor it? If it does end up getting built over it'll be like a last hoorah," Tiana suggested.

Tiana could tell that Pocahontas wasn't at all ecstatic about the idea but it was all Tiana could promise.

"Anyways, we've got a great line-up so far, a lot of students volunteered themselves for booths on the sign-up sheets," Tiana told them enthusiastically. Usually, the fundraisers were a bit boring to plan but this year was exciting. Anastasia offered to bring in some Russian food, and Chien Po with Chinese dishes. Mrs. Chicha, the Spanish teacher, even thought it'd be a great idea to have an authentic Peruvian food stall, and of course, Tiana would be providing a little taste of Louisiana. Others signed up as entertainment acts, Esmeralda with some Romani dancing, Shang with a martial arts demonstration, Maui prepared an Oceanic dance routine, and Eric and his band were going to play to close out the night. So far, everything was coming together.

"I'm hoping one of you can just follow up with those who signed up to ensure their commitment," Tiana looked expectantly at the other three girls for a volunteer.

"I'll do it," Wendy said quietly, her hand half raised.

"Thank you so much, Wendy." Even though she was only a freshman, Wendy was proving to be a great class president. Tiana handed her the contact sheet and continued with her announcements.

"We do need to get some more volunteers to work the booths though so if you could all just ask some friends to help out, I'll even see if some teachers can give out extra credit to the students who decide to help that way we don't have to ask too many student parents." Tiana shuffled her meeting notes to move on to the next order of business.

"Next up, all four of us are required to attend the Pep Rally for Friday's game after school, so make sure you're there. We are all going to hand the football players flowers and gifts provided by the school as a formality," Tiana explained. As there was no reaction from the girls, Tiana continued on.

"Okay, I have just put up some posters about a promposal reward. Students will now also vote for the best promposal of the year while voting for prom King and Queen and the winners will receive a gift card to Duke's. Make sure you spread the word." Tiana cleared her throat, "And that finally brings me to the Prom committee. All hands on deck. After the fundraiser, we'll start budgeting and more people can sign up to help plan."

Silence.

"And... that's all for this meeting if there are no questions you guys can head to lunch," Tiana told them. Tiana didn't have to say another word as the girls were already out of their seats.

"Thanks, Tiana," Wendy said on her way out.

Pocahontas and Jasmine echoed Wendy as they grabbed their bags. Despite the low energy from the girls, Tiana was amped up with excitement as she followed them to go eat lunch.


	9. jasmine

If there were one word Jasmine would use to describe her life, it would be boring.

Yeah, yeah, sure her life was pretty much perfect and she knew that she shouldn't have anything to complain about, but there was never any excitement, just the same ole' thing every day.

At school, Jasmine is a cheerleading class president with an astounding 4.0, basically, everyone wanted to be her. She always heard whispers about her and how every guy wanted to date her. But in reality, all the guys thought she was unattainable and untouchable. So despite rumors, most guys were too afraid to talk to her. 

There was no way she was going to get a prom date. Especially once they saw her father. Even though he stood a couple of inches shorter than Jasmine, his wealth gave off an intimidating aura. Jasmine remembered how Freshman year everyone thought she was the Princess of India. She could only roll her eyes at the idea, as it couldn't be further from the truth which was that her dad owns an oil company in Jordan.

The only interesting thing to happen to her in a while was when Merida asked to borrow her cheer bag after school. Ever since cheer season started, Merida had asked Jasmine if she could give her her cheer bag to take home after practice. She needed her parents to think she was on the cheerleading team, and what was Jasmine going to do? Say no? Besides, even though she and Merida weren't that close, it gave them a little secret that they could keep between themselves. There was no harm in it anyway, Merida always returned the cheer bag with her gear washed, not that Jasmine had asked her to.

Jasmine, sat on the bleachers when the bell rang, slightly huffing after having run a few laps around the gym for P.E. She was pretty thankful she had P.E. as her last class. It meant that she didn't have to be all sweaty throughout the day, plus she's already in the gym and able to change by the time cheer practice started.

Jasmine headed for the locker room to change into some other athletic gear that she hadn't just drenched. Once she headed out, all of the other cheerleaders began crowding into the gym, their voices echoing off the walls. Jasmine spotted her best friend, Snow, entering the gym and she jogged up to her before hugging her.

"Ugh, I haven't seen you all day!" Jasmine exclaimed, "What's new?"

A blush slowly crept onto Snow's usually pale face. "O.M.G. wait until I tell you what happened," she told her best friend as she walked into the locker room.

\- 

"No way! I'm so happy for you!" Jasmine cheered after Snow told her about her day. They were in the middle of doing some warm-up stretches along with the other girls in the gym. 

"I know! I mean it hasn't happened yet but can you believe Florian might ask me to Prom?" Snow bent down to touch her toes. 

Jasmine didn't say anything, she just smiled. Of course, she was happy for her best friend, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy...

"Alright girls!" Aurora, the cheer captain, yelled while clapping her hands. "We have to tighten up the routine for the pep rally and the game on Friday. So let's get into position!"

As the girls shuffled into position, they could hear that the wrestlers had just entered the gym, their voices surrounding the gym and overpowering Aurora's. That was the thing about Tuesdays and Thursdays, they had to share the gym with the wrestlers. It was a big gym but still, it was hard to hear each other when the other half of the gym was grunting and slamming each other into the ground. Luckily, a gym divider separated the two halves of the court. 

Aurora clapped once more to get their girls' attention. The cheer team was relatively small compared to other schools so most of their routines were floorwork with stunts at the very end. 

The girls ran through the routine almost a dozen times before Aurora called for a 10 minute break. Jasmine grabbed her water bottle and took a seat next to Snow on the bleachers, who was retying her shoe. 

"If we have to run through that one more time," Snow complained. Being a flyer, she was probably tired of being tossed in the air so many times.

"Who's the creepo standing at the door?" Laurette, one of the bimbette triplets asked as she ascended the bleachers to sit above Snow and Jasmine. 

"Who?" Jasmine blurted.

"At the door," Paulette, another triplet, responded, pointing at the exit door that led to the football field where a tan guy with thick, messy hair stood. He looked away when he saw the girls looking his way, but he didn't leave.

"Didn't you notice him staring at us practically the whole time?" Claudette, the final triplet, asked. 

Jasmine who creeped out but intrigued got up from the bleachers and started to walk towards the mysterious guy. 

"Where are you going?" Snow asked. 

"Um, to tell him to leave," Jasmine told her. 

As Jasmine got closer to the exit, she was surprised the guy hadn't left already. Finally, when she stood a couple of feet in front of him, she recognized who he was. It was Aladdin. 

She had quite a few classes with him actually. "What are you doing?" she asked him. _Maybe that was a little too harsh_ , she thought.

"I was uh-" Aladdin rocked back and forth, "you know just admiring the show."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. 

"No, I mean...not like that...it's just you guys are really great, flying in the air like that." Aladdin exhaled as if he was holding his breath. Was he nervous?

"Right..." Jasmine trailed, still eying Aladdin. "Well, the shows over? Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, trying to get rid of him before Aurora called them back. 

"Of course!" he exclaimed a little too eagerly, "I better get back to..."

"To..." Jasmine continued. 

"To... the field. Right, the field, for...football. Yeah, football practice," he told her. 

Ugh, of course, he was on the football team. He was just like the other guys, perving on girls, trying to catch a glimpse, as usual. 

"Well, since you're on the football team you're probably pretty used to seeing us 'flying in the air like that'."

"Psh, duh, of course," he said scoffing. Jasmine didn't say anything. "Right, I'm just gonna," Aladdin motioned for the door. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she agreed, watching him off as he headed outside to the field. Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked back to the bleachers. 

"What was that about?" Snow asked, getting ready to start cheering again. 

"I have no idea," Jasmine told her honestly.


	10. ella

Ella rushed off of campus the minute cheer practice ended, barely taking the time to change into new clothes since her shift started in 10 minutes. Luckily, Duke's wasn't that far away, which is one of the reasons Ella applied for the job. That and she needed the money. Sure between school, cheer practice, and work it was a lot to keep track of but Ella had a system, and so far it was working. 

Within minutes Ella arrived at the diner, haphazardly slamming her car door shut and jogging inside. 

Inside, Tiana was wiping the front tables off with a rag. "Hey Ella," she said, eying a disheveled Ella. 

"Hey!" Ella replied hurriedly. She walked through the doors of the diner that led to the back room and grabbed an apron as quickly as she could. Thank God she made it in time for her shift. Ella fixed her hair into a neater bun and put on her name tag. 

"Ella!" she suddenly heard Tiana call. The backroom door flew open just as Ella was leaving. Tiana waltzed in with what looked like troubling news. "The stepsisters from hell are here," she whispered.

Ella rolled her eyes, she could never get a break from them. Ella had the unfortunate fate of living with her stepmother and her two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella after her dad passed away. Ever since then Ella has been living under the crushing thumb of the Tremaines. She reluctantly left the break room to find her two stepsisters standing at the counter with their hands on their hips and an ugly expression on their faces. 

"We just came to drop off our homework, _Cinderella_ " Anastasia sneered, pushing their books that sat on the counter towards Ella. Ugh, she hated when they called her that.

"Yeah, and we want A's," added Drizella.

"You guys do realize I have my own homework to do right?" Ella asked rhetorically. Usually, she did enough to get them Bs, in addition to doing her own work, cleaning up the house, and working part-time. 

Anastasia cackled. "Who cares? We need good grades to get into the Icy Leagues. This is our last year you know."

"The _Ivy_ Leagues," Ella grumbled. These morons would never even make it into an Ivy League.

"Whatever," Drizella retorted, "See ya at home, loser."

The two girls left as soon as they came and Ella couldn't be more relieved. 

Tiana, who overheard part of the conversation, joined Ella at the counter. "Ugh, how can you stand them? Isn't it enough that you do everything at home? Then here they come harassing you at your job asking you to do more work." Tiana was clearly disgusted. Being that they worked shifts together so often, Ella told Tiana basically everything about her life, which included the losing battle with her stepsisters. 

"Yea...story of my life," Ella said with a sigh. It wasn't like anything was ever going to change. Besides, after four years she was used to it by now.

Tiana scoffed. "They're not going to get very far life. Hard work is the only way to make it."

"Well, they've never worked a day in their lives," Ella stated, picking up the finished dishes off of the counter and bringing them to the sink. "Besides, I'm just waiting until graduation so I can go to school as far away from here as humanly possible and live on my own." 

All Ella needed was to make enough money for the first semester of university and the first plane out of Florida. Even if she did all the homework in the world for Anastasia and Drizella, it would be for naught. She figured they'd probably get expelled for plagiarising sometime down the line or even drop out. Ella just knew that the minute she left they wouldn't be her problem anymore, they'd be her stepmother's.

The bell attached to the front door chimed and in walked the entire football team, chatting loudly and playfully shoving one another. It wasn't unusual that the whole team came to Duke's. They often finished their practices off with sandwiches and sodas. You'd think they'd have better diets being athletes and all but Duke's was _that_ good. 

The guys all settled at tables towards the back of the diner, Ella's section to be exact. They had pushed together four tables so that they could all sit. She was used to serving them and they gave pretty good tips, plus they didn't make fun of her or anything like her stepsisters did. 

Ella grabbed a stack of menus before walking over to the group, not that they'd need them since they ordered the same thing every time. 

"Ella!" the group of guys cheered. 

"Hey fellas," she addressed curtly, "will it be the usual?"

There was a chorus of 'yups' and 'yes' ' as the guys all nodded, still partly engaging in conversations amongst themselves. 

"Hey, Ella!" Philip called just as Ella was about to turn around, "Henry just wants to know if he can count on your vote for Prom King!"

All the guys cheered once again, patting a slightly embarrassed Henry on the back. Henry was arguably the most popular guy at school. Being the football captain and last year's Prom King, he was a shoo-in for the title once again this year. He was tall and muscular, being the star football player and all, and his dark brown hair was always swooped in a way that would make any girl swoon. And that included Ella. 

Ella giggled, "Of course," she told the guys before heading back to the front to process their orders.

With her hand in her chin, Ella was bent forward over the counter, writing down each of the fifteen football players' orders from memory. From the corner of her eye, she could see that someone had sat right in front of her. 

Ella looked up and found herself looking right into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that belonged to none other than Henry Charming.

If his last name was any indication, Henry was in fact very charming. It was his quiet flirtatiousness that had the whole student body fawning after him. Not to mention, being a senior made him that much more desirable. She overheard her stepsisters talking about him all the time at home

A couple of seconds had passed before Ella realized that she was still staring at him, her mouth partly agape as if she was literally drooling over him. She wanted to say something, _anything_ , but no sound was able to come out of her mouth. 

"So," Henry finally said, smiling at her with his unrealistically pearly white teeth, "did you mean what you said?"

"Uh," Ella chuckled nervously, tucking a stray strand from her bun behind her ear, "what did I say?"

Henry looked down and laughed, "About voting for me?" he asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, yeah of course," Ella said with a wide smile. She probably looked like a little kid with a lollipop in hand. 

"Great," he said enthusiastically, knocking his fist on the counter as he left to go rejoin his teammates. 

As Ella watched the back of Henry, she couldn't help but wonder if he even knew her name.


	11. merida

It was finally lunchtime and Merida was relieved to get out of Literature class. The teacher always insisted on calling on Merida for popcorn readings, but hardly anyone could understand her with her thick accent.

Only two more periods until the end of the day and then tomorrow would finally be Friday. That's what went on in Merida's head most of the time as she was always looking forward to the weekends. Merida wasn't much of a school person and mostly liked to do her own thing.

Merida walked into the cafeteria with Mulan and Moana and took their usual seat at a table towards the back. Mulan and Merida chose the table at the beginning of the year because no one else ever sat back there which gave them tons of room plus they could talk freely.

"Okay," Mulan as they sat down, "I came up with the most brilliant of ideas."

Moana and Merida both looked at each other with alarmed faces. Despite having known each other for all of two days, it was clear that Mulan was the one in the group with all the antics.

"Since I couldn't join the guys wrestling team..." Mulan paused for dramatic effect, "I've decided to start my _own_ team! One for girls! I've already started designing posters and everything!"

Merida was surprised, she expected her friend to maybe crash the guys' practices and wreak havoc, not start her own team. If there was one thing about Mulan though, it was that she's nothing but determined.

Moana looked at Mulan with a ponderous gaze. "Don't you need to know how to wrestle?" she asked finally.

"I'll figure that out later," Mulan replied waving Moana off. "But right now I need people to join." Mulan looked at Merida and Moana expectantly. 

Merida, who was scarfing down the pork pie her mom packed for lunch, wiped her face and said, "Sure, why not. I signed up the first time."

Mulan pumped her fist before looking towards Moana. Moana looked at Merida, then back at Mulan before finally saying, "Yeah, alright."

"This is going to be perfect!" Mulan exclaimed, starting to eat the dumplings from her lunchbox. "Shang is going to so regret not putting me on the team," she said with a mouthful. 

Merida was all for her best friend getting her revenge on the junior who had embarrassed them the other day. Fuck the patriarchy right? She just hoped Mulan wouldn't get too ahead of herself and end up disappointed. 

"I'll join if you can make practices the same days as cheer" Merida told Mulan, pointing her fork at her. 

"Why on the same days as cheer?" Moana inquired.

Moana, still new to Disney High wasn't aware of Merida's cheerleading scheme, whereas Mulan was already well-versed on the lie she was telling her parents about being on the cheer team. In fact, she had come up with it.

Mulan gulped down a dumpling. "She needs her parents to think she's on the cheerleading team because that's basically the only activity that they approve of."

"Well, the only one my mum approves of anyway," Merida added glumly. 

All throughout middle school Merida had played soccer, earning a plethora of scratches, scars, and bruises along the way. By the time high school rolled around, her mom expected her to do more 'lady-like' activities, whatever that meant.

At the beginning of the year when Merida's parents told her they wanted her to engage in a non-violent extracurricular, Merida had approached Jasmine, one of the only sophomores on the cheer team, to borrow her cheer bag after school to fool her parents. Of course, joining Mulan's wrestling team still meant Merida would have to borrow Jasmine's cheer bag after practice. But at least now she'd actually be doing something instead of just hanging out in the woodshop room with Ms. W after school.

"The three of us is not going to be enough for a team, so we're going to have to spread the word," Mulan told the girls. Unfortunately, Merida didn't want to tell her friend that she didn't know many girls at the school who'd even want to join. There probably wasn't a girls team for a reason.

As Merida finished the last of her lunch, the cafeteria all of a sudden got extremely rowdy. A crowd of people had created a giant, circular clump towards the front of the cafeteria... and it was slowly moving towards Merida and her friends. 

"Um...guys," Moana interjected, "What's going on?"

Merida squinted her eyes, trying to make out what all of the fuss was about. Mulan stopped chewing and eyed the clump of people mysteriously when suddenly, the crowd opened, revealing Ryan Macintosh who was making his way towards Merida.

Ryan held a plate of empire biscuits in his hands and a wide grin on his face. He stopped at Merida's table, going as far as getting down on one knee as the three girls exchanged glances. 

"M'lady," he began. Merida could hear Mulan silently snickering. "Your bravado and ascertainment in hopes of joining the wrestling team intrigued me. I was wondering if you would so do me the honor, of attending Prom with me." 

Behind him, a couple of students held up decorative wooden letters spelling PROM with a question mark.

With Ryan's dad being good friends with Merida's dad, Merida half expected this. She was, however, mostly praying that her intuition was wrong. Sure most girls would love to go to prom with Ryan. After all, he was decently attractive, with his luscious brown hair that swayed when he walked. But knowing Ryan, his arrogance was such a put-off for Merida. He just always had to get what he wants, and when things didn't go his way there was trouble. How was Merida going to break it to him gently with the whole cafeteria starting at her?

"Um..." Merida stammered. "Listen Ryan, yer a great guy an' this was really thoughtful but I-I can't gae to the prom with ya. Sorry."

Merida instantly regretted what she said as Ryan's face turned into a threatening frown. He threw the plate of biscuits onto the ground. "Come on!" he yelled in frustration, "Are ye kidding me?" The cafeteria went silent, everyone with a phone out hoping to catch a promposal moment began to lower the device in fear.

Merida knew this would happen, Ryan was not a fan of rejection. He stormed out of the cafeteria in rage, yelling and cursing until he got into the hallway. For a minute everyone looked at Merida in horror before resuming whatever it was they were doing before that whole fiasco happened. 

Moana, eyes wide, went back to eating her lunch."Well, that was..."

"Dramatic," Mulan finished and they both nodded at each other. 

What Merida didn't tell her friends is that she was sure there was more to come. It just so happened that all of her dad's friends had sons who were also in their sophomore year and Merida had a terrible feeling that they'd be planning something similar.

Merida looked towards the ground at the destroyed empire biscuits, her favorite dessert. What a shame.

"He'll get over it," Merida groaned, "I hope."


	12. esmeralda

It was lunchtime and Esmeralda was laying on the grass of the Greenfield with Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Belle. One leg rested on the other as she gazed at the clouds in the sky. Pocahontas in the meantime was reminiscing and doting on the good times she had on the field. 

"And I'll miss that tree," Pocahontas said with a sigh. "And this grass," she said as she grabbed a handful of the grass with her palm and let it float away in the air.

Belle paid Pocahontas no mind, her nose was too bust being stuck in a book as per usual.

Nakoma was chomping on some pistachios. Every once and a while Esmeralda would hold her hand out for Nakoma to give her a couple. 

"Hey look," Nakoma pointed out, "here comes Phoebus and Quasimodo."

Esmeralda perked up, resting on her forearms to see Quasi and Phoebus walking towards the four girls. Pocahontas shaded her eyes with her hand and squinted while Belle briefly looked up from her book. 

Quasimodo and Phoebus both held cafeteria trays, they had probably just gotten out of the lunch line. Esmeralda had waited in the lunch line a total of one time during her freshman year. But after getting shoved and pushed around, she decided never again.

Out of nowhere as Quasimodo was walking, he tripped, his lunch flying everywhere. 

"Oh gosh," Esmeralda whispered to herself before scrambling over to help him up. Belle, Pocahontas, and Nakoma followed in a hurry. Phoebus has bent down to grab hold of one of his arms while Esmeralda took the other. 

"Are you okay?" Belle asked worriedly as Quasimodo began to stand up with Phoebus' and Esmeralda's help. 

"Yeah," Quasimodo winced. "Thanks, guys, I'm so clumsy," he said sheepishly.

Esmeralda chuckled. Quasimodo _was_ clumsy, but he was such an adorable oaf. Quasimodo was a big guy, standing at 6'5 he towered over the rest of the student body. On the outside, he looked pretty intimidating but on the inside, he was just a big teddy bear once you go to know him.

Together the five of them all walked to the patch of grass where they previously sat.

"So are we still on for the movies this Saturday?" Phoebus asked the group once he sat down. 

Pocahontas shook her head. "Sorry guys, Nakoma and I are volunteering at a youth program," she told them. Esmeralda couldn't help but smile, Pocahontas was always trying to help her community, it wasn't even about having things to put on her college resume. 

Belle also shook her head after prying her attention away from her book. "Yeah, and I have to tutor this weekend."

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow and looked at Belle with confusion. "Since when do you tutor?"

"Yeah, and who are you tutoring?" Nakoma chimed in. 

"I'm tutoring Adam in French," she mumbled, just audibly enough for the group to hear although she had hidden her face behind her book. 

"Did you say, Adam?" Esmeralda repeated. Belle just nodded.

"That guy is bad news Belle," Phoebus told her glumly. Phoebus would know, being on the football team with him and all. Although, Adam's reputation for being hot-tempered wasn't unknown by most students.

Belle clearly wasn't up for the discussion. Esmeralda turned to Phoebus and Quasimodo, "Looks like it's just us three."

"The three amigos," Quasimodo added with a chuckled.

It'd be just like old times, she thought as everyone finished the rest of their lunches. 

* * *

When lunch ended, all of them except Nakoma walked to French class. It was an easy A for Esmeralda but Mr. Frollo was such a creep. Most of the class was already there as everyone knew that Mr. Frollo hated when people were late. Esmeralda took her usual seat in front of Quasimodo and next to Belle and Pocahontas while Phoebus headed towards the back with the rest of the football players. 

Mr. Frollo strolled into the classroom just as the bell rang and slammed the door shut. The classroom was quiet.

Mr. Frollo droned on and on in his monotonous voice and Esmeralda who was half asleep was hardly paying attention. But the minute Mr. Frollo mentioned a pop quiz, she jolted awake. However, like most days she didn't carry a pencil on her. It's not like she ever took notes in class or anything. Esmeralda twisted around her seat to face Quasimodo. 

"Psst," she whispered, "Do you have a pencil?"

Quasimodo nodded vigorously, rummaging through his bag before presenting Esmeralda with a perfectly sharpened pencil. He smiled with triumph, "Here you go-"

"Mister Quasimodo," Mr. Frollo boomed. He had stopped his tedious lecture and looked a Quasimodo with a scowl "Is there a reason you are speaking while _I_ am speaking?"

Quasimodo stammered, "I-I-no I-just."

"Just nothing," Mr. Frollo hissed, "Detention!"

Quasimodo's eyes widened in fear, it seemed as if he was about to cry. Quasimodo was a good student and Esmeraldo couldn't help but feel responsible. 

"Mr. Frollo!" she exclaimed without thinking, "It was my fault, Quasimodo was just handing me a pencil."

Mr. Frollo who was facing the board, turned around to look at Esmeralda with an evil grin. "Not prepared I see," he drawled. "Congratulations Quasimodo, _Esmeralda_ will be taking your place in detention."

Esmeralda's jaw clenched as Belle and Pocahontas looked at her with worried faces. She didn't care that she got detention. After all, it wouldn't be her first time. She was just glad that Quasimodo wouldn't suffer on her account, although after class ended she knew that he'd get mad at her for taking the heat. 

"Oh come on Mr. Frollo," A voice from the back suddenly said. It was Phoebus. "That's not fair," he protested.

Esmeralda mentally slapped her palm on her forehead. Mr. Frollo was _not_ the teacher to play with. It was just like Phoebus to try to defend her. Between the three of them, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus, being friends for so long meant that they were always covering each other's back. Of course, it was usually Esmeralda who was getting them in trouble.

Mr. Frollo glared at Phoebus. _Here we go_ , Esmeralda thought. 

"You know what is not fair Mister de Martin," Mr. Frollo began as he slowly approached Phoebus's desk. "When students interrupt my teaching with this nonsense," he said, waving his hand around as he said nonsense. Finally, he stopped at Phoebus's seat and slammed his hand on the surface of his desk. "Detention." he spat. 

* * *

Instead of being at cheerleading practice after school on Thursday like usual, Esmeralda sat in Mr. Rasputin's classroom in detention. It wasn't ideal since tomorrow was the pep rally and Esmeralda wasn't able to be at this last practice, but at least she didn't get a Friday detention. Aurora would probably kick her off the team and never forgive her if she missed the pep rally.

Phoebus and Esmeralda weren't alone in the detention room. There were a couple of freshmen along with the Stabbington brothers and Aladdin who were frequent offenders, to say the least. 

Phoebus's leg jittered as he watched the clock while Esmeralda stared out the window with her chin in her hand. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Esmeralda whispered to Phoebus, trying not to draw Mr. Rasputin's attention. 

"I know," was all Phoebus could say. Esmeralda already let him have an earful when French class ended to which he protested profusely in the hallway. But now, all he could do was sit in silence. 

Esmeralda wasn't mad at Phoebus per se, but she hated getting her friends into trouble, even when they were trying to defend her. But at the same time, Phoebus' should've known Mr. Frollo wouldn't listen to reason, especially since he had it out for every student in his class. 

Outside the window, Esmeralda could see some movement in her peripheral vision. She leaned to the right of her seat to see Quasimodo outside waving at her. Once he caught her attention, Quasimodo held up a lined piece of paper. 'Sorry :(' it read. 

Esmeralda just smiled, she wasn't at all mad at Quasimodo. Quasimodo made a heart with his hands before waving goodbye as Esmeralda returned the sentiment with a small wave.

With a sigh, Esmeralda slumped back into her desk. This would be a long 2 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found on Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13825737/1/Disney-High-Where-Dreams-Come-True  
> Thanks!


End file.
